Apenas uma garota
by Leticia Kartalian
Summary: Isabella Swan sofre de um distúrbio que a faz ser uma estranha completa em sua nova escola, mas com a ajuda de novos amigos e de seu jovem professor de Literatura, Edward Cullen, ela irá superar medos, conflitos internos e externos e ainda encontrar seu grande amor.
1. Chapter 1 - Bella

Capítulo 1

Apenas uma garota normal...

Bella

Andando pelos corredores da nova escola, meus pensamentos se confundiam. Eu estava apavorada, não sabia como agir na frente de pessoas normais para que elas não descobrissem que **EU** não era normal.

Passei muito tempo longe delas, e já não me lembro como iniciar uma conversa normal, que não envolva nenhum dos meus diagnósticos feitos por algum médico.

Continuo sem entender porque diabos os meus pais decidiram que eu deveria ter a experiência do último ano do Ensino Médio numa escola normal. Isso era uma besteira, eu estava muito bem na escola especial!

Aparentemente, enquanto eu andava pelos corredores, ninguém – entre os poucos alunos presentes – pareceu notar a diferença entre mim e eles. Claro, isso não era algo perceptível à primeira vista!

Eu estava fazendo a coisa mais vergonhosa que se tem para um adolescente novo na escola é andar com um mapa enfiado na cara enquanto vaga pelos corredores, uma colinha que o faça se lembrar para qual sala deveria ir, mas no meu caso, eu iria usar muitas e muitas vezes, o ano todo. Se na minha antiga e pequena escola especial eu precisei do mapa nos sete primeiros meses, imagine nessa escola gigante e cheia de adolescentes normais e que me deixam confusa.

Eu havia estado ansiosa demais essa manhã e por estar acostumada a acordar sempre às cinco da manhã, não consegui mais dormir depois desse horário.

Meus pais já estavam acordados quando o meu despertador tocou às seis, meu pai se arrumava para o trabalho, enquanto minha mãe já pronta para o seu, preparava o café.

Sentei em minha rotineira cadeira na mesa da cozinha e comecei a comer cereais de chocolate, minha mãe empurrou um pedaço de torta e um copo de suco de morango, o que eu mais gostava.

Eu já estava pronta, com meu uniforme meticulosamente passado, a camisa branca com o símbolo da escola bordado no canto esquerdo, calças jeans escuras, tênis, meus cabelos muito bem escovados e presos numa trança lateral, bem firme, feita por minha mãe, já que por mim, iria como sempre fui, com os cabelos presos num coque. Acho que ela disse que merecia algo novo para uma escola nova.

Insisti para que ela me deixasse ir dirigindo sozinha hoje, em vão, é claro. Disse-me que eu só poderia ir sozinha de carro quando eles acharem que eu poderia me controlar se algo desse errado, e o primeiro dia não era bom para uma tentativa.

Quando meu pai chegou à cozinha, a primeira coisa que reparei foi em sua gravata torta, eu odiava quando ele não colocava aquela coisa certa.

-Pai, sua gravata está torta! – disse e abaixei minha cabeça, fechando os olhos, para tentar pensar melhor. Droga, deveria ter feito isso antes de dizer que a gravata estava torta!

-Charlie, venha aqui, meu bem! – ouvi minha mãe dizer e passos para perto de mim.

-Pronto, agora sim. Ainda não entendo como não consegue colocar essa gravata direito ainda... – ela sabia que eu não me sentiria bem se aquela gravata não estivesse colocada corretamente.

-Querida, termine seu café, vou pegar minha bolsa e sua mochila, e então nós vamos, ok?

Assenti com a cabeça e terminei de tomar meu café da manhã antes de ela voltar.

Peguei as chaves do carro e esperei-a lá fora depois de ganhar um beijo de 'boa sorte no primeiro dia' de meu pai.

Coloquei o cinto e esperei minha mãe se despedir de meu pai com um beijo na boca, revirei os olhos, achando aquilo nojento e olhei para o outro lado.

Assim que ela entrou no carro, me entregou minha mochila, colocando a dela no banco traseiro e dando partida.

-Coloquei seu celular dentro da sua mochila, assim que suas aulas acabarem, você tem que me ligar, ok? – disse minha mãe.

Assenti e fomos em direção à escola, com o rádio ligado em alguma estação de música, mas eu não estava ouvindo.

Olhava para as janelas o tempo todo, não vendo nada, na verdade, estava nervosa demais para isso e sentia minhas mãos suando enquanto passava uma na outra.

Quando chegamos à escola, pude ver o quão grande ela era, quando vazia, já que quando os meus pais me trouxeram para que eu conhecesse a escola, a escola estava em horário de aula, isso ano passado, foi um pouco perturbador ver tantas pessoas fazendo tanto barulho depois de muito tempo no silêncio.

Havia apenas três ou quatro carros no estacionamento, com certeza de algum professor, diretor, secretária ou algo do tipo, já que seria muito difícil uma pessoa normal estar de pé às seis e meia da manhã.

Minha mãe desceu do carro junto comigo e andamos em direção à secretaria. Ela tinha que garantir que eu não esqueceria o caminho até lá e nem que me esquecesse de pegar uma cópia do mapa da escola.

Na secretaria falamos com a senhora Copper, ela sempre estava lá, das seis da manhã às sete da noite, é claro que ela sabia do meu problema e reforçando o que os diretores haviam dito durante a minha matricula, se eu precisasse de qualquer tipo de ajuda, os professores poderiam ser comunicados e todos estariam à minha disposição.

Ainda ali, minha mãe decidiu que eu deveria ir sozinha até o portão principal, então, depositando um beijo em meu rosto, com um 'boa sorte', um sorriso e um aviso de que para tudo o que eu precisasse era só ir até a secretaria ou ligar para ela, ela virou-se em direção ao carro e foi embora.

Agora, enquanto ando pelos corredores quase vazios, tentando encontrar a sala de aula, onde eu teria Biologia, me sentia meio perdida entre os poucos alunos que circulavam entre os corredores fazendo um barulho muito grande aos meus ouvidos.

Iria demorar muito para me acostumar com isso.

Finalmente encontrei a sala de aula, e entrei, sentando-me no fundo, para que ninguém ficasse me olhando pelas costas.

Não havia ninguém lá ainda, rezando para que as horas passassem rapidamente e que eu pudesse voltar pra casa.

Mas, ao contrario dos meus desejos, o dia foi se arrastando...

Felizmente o senhor... Banner, eu acho, não nos fez nos apresentar, aquilo seria totalmente embaraçoso.

Por ser o primeiro dia de aula do ano, todos os professores estavam revisando algumas matérias do ano passado, portanto, tudo estava sendo fácil demais, até mesmo para mim.

Logo após Biologia, seguiu-se Matemática e Química, no mesmo ritmo até o intervalo.

Preferi não ficar com os outros alunos e ir ao refeitório, então, segui procurando a sala onde teria a próxima aula, literatura.

Particularmente eu adorava essa matéria, mas minha dificuldade em memorizar tudo era tão, mas tão grande que eu tinha certeza de que eu seria um desastre nessa matéria esse ano.

Sentei-me em uma das carteiras do fundo e esperei, minha perna balançando sem parar. Não estava com fome, no entanto, retirei uma barra de chocolate da bolsa que carregava e destaquei dois pedaços, isso faria bem para o meu ânimo e concentração.

Minha sempre deixava vários desses em minhas bolsas, mochilas e nécessaires, já que isso me deixa relaxada!

Menos de um minuto depois, um homem, alto, com cabelos loiros, olhos azuis profundos e uma presença muito forte adentrou a sala.

O perfume doce invadiu a sala vazia e mesmo sendo bem desatenta na maior parte do tempo, reparei que ele se vestia de uma maneira muito séria pra ser um aluno, mas o achava muito novo para ser um professor.

Abri minha bolsa, retirando meu caderno e com uma caneta em mãos, fazia anotações aleatórias, talvez até alguns desenhos, quando ouvi a voz, grossa, um pouco rouca, porém bonita e agradável de se escutar.

-Senhorita...?

Imediatamente minha atenção saiu da folha de caderno rabiscada para o homem à minha frente, que havia colocado uma maleta em cima da mesa que ficava bem no meio da sala, de frente para a turma, que ainda não estava lá.

-Swan, Isa-bella... Swan. – disse meio gaguejando na hora de dizer meu nome.

Ele estava encostado na mesa, com seus braços cruzados no peito, sem o grosso casaco preto, o suéter bege que deixava a camisa e a gravata aparecendo, davam-lhe um ar de mais velho, porém, era só olhar em seu belo rosto e perceber que ele não passava dos vinte e cinco anos!

-Olá senhorita Swan, chegou cedo para a aula! – disse ele amigavelmente.

-Sim, senhor... – tentei me lembrar do sobrenome dele, mas como sempre, eu não me lembrava.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen. Vejo que é uma aluna nova, seja muito bem vinda senhorita Swan.

-Obrigada. – disse voltando a minha atenção para o desenho.

Eu não sabia que desenho eu estava fazendo até tê-lo terminado... Era uma rosa.

Bonita.

Virei a página e comecei a desenhar outra coisa.

Quando o sinal anunciando o fim do intervalo soou, ao contrário do que ocorreu em todas as outras aulas, pelo que pude perceber, os alunos chegaram rapidamente à sala de aula.

Todos cumprimentavam Edward ao entrar, um toque de mãos, às vezes um abraço, as meninas mexiam nos cabelos e sorriam demais.

Ele se apresentou e pediu que um por um se apresentasse, dizendo nome e idade.

Eu podia fazer aquilo.

Edward era do tipo de professor que fala bastante e passa pouca lição escrita, talvez por isso os alunos gostam tanto dele, ou talvez por ele ser quase da nossa idade... Ele com certeza havia dito sua idade, mas eu já não me lembrava disso.

A única coisa que eu sabia que se quisesse me dar bem nessas duas matérias, precisaria de aulas extras ou teria que escrever resumos de tudo o que o professor disser.

Depois de literatura, tivemos inglês e bem, Edward era nosso professor, portanto apenas trocamos o foco da conversa.

Digo, eles trocaram, porque não acho que estava prestando muita atenção no que ele dizia.

-Olá.

Olhei para o lado e uma garota, branca, cabelos curtos e um sorriso gigante no rosto, me encarava.

-Sou Alice Brandon, seja bem vinda ao FHS.

-Ahnn, Bella Swan, obrigada. – disse dando um leve sorriso e me voltando para frente novamente.

Ela não tentou uma nova aproximação, mas acho que ela ainda iria vir até mim outras vezes.

Ao final da aula, todos se despediram de Edward como se ele fosse um colega de turma e eu fiz meu caminho para o portão de saída.

Fui até a secretaria, um dos únicos lugares que fui obrigada a decorar o caminho e entreguei para a senhora Cooper o papel assinado pelos professores, algo sobre estarem cientes da minha transferência e do meu pequeno probleminha.

-Já ligou para a sua mãe, senhorita Swan? Você pode ficar aqui enquanto espera...

-Não, obrigada, eu vou andando.

Saí da sala da secretaria e fiquei meio confusa sobre para qual lado ir... Sentei em um banco, e observei as pessoas irem em direção à seus carros, a maioria em bando, ou grupos, ou algo parecido. Alguns professores também estavam ali, conversando com alguns alunos e entre si, até agora eu me lembrava do nome de todos aos quais tive aula hoje, mas não sei se me lembraria disso amanhã sem precisar consultar meu caderno.

Edward estava ali também, conversava com dois adolescentes – um menino e uma menina – bem próximos a mim.

A garota era a que me cumprimentou durante a aula de inglês... Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Eu não me atentei à conversa, só ouvi o carinha de cabelos loiros cheio de cachinhos dizer 'boa aula, Edward'.

A escola estava quase vazia e eu precisava me lembrar para qual lado ficava a minha casa.

Levantei-me e quando comecei a caminhar para a direita, a buzina de um carro chamou a minha atenção.

Sim, era minha mãe.

-Você deveria ter me telefonado, Bella. Sabe que não pode andar sozinha por aí.

Ela continuou falando por um bom tempo, mas... Eu não estava prestando atenção, realmente.

Vagamente respondi sua pergunta sobre como havia sido o primeiro dia na escola e ignorei seu estímulo sobre 'pronta para arranjar um namorado?'.

Acho que ela tem dito isso desde que completei doze anos.

Em casa recebi uma ligação da doutora Megan, ela queria saber como havia sido meu primeiro dia e ao contrário de minha mãe, ela não aceitava um 'foi tudo bem', então gastei bons minutos tentando encontrar coerência em minhas próprias palavras e descrever como foi meu primeiro dia.

Acho que foi um bom dia, melhor do que eu podia esperar e definitivamente não foi ruim como teria sido se alguém estivesse apontando dedos e falando de mim pelas costas, me chamado de anormal, como, de acordo com meus pais havia acontecido em meus primeiros anos na escola.

Talvez aqui eu pudesse ser apenas uma garota normal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Edward

Capítulo 2

Apenas uma garota normal...

Edward

Mais um ano na FHS!

Na verdade era muito fácil dar aulas lá. Eu conhecia praticamente todo mundo, por ter estudado lá. Não fazia muito tempo desde que eu estava no lugar deles, ali, aprendendo.

De acordo com meus pais, eu sempre fui um prodígio e não fui uma surpresa ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade de Literatura com apenas 16 anos.

Hoje, com 22 anos, estou no meu segundo ano de mestrado, portanto ainda não deveria dar aulas, porém meus professores afirmam que por sempre ter sido um aluno avançado, eu poderia lecionar, desde que aquilo não prejudicasse o meu rendimento na universidade.

No ano passado eu peguei somente uma turma, esse ano eu resolvi arriscar e peguei três, durante a manhã, assim não atrapalharia as minhas aulas à noite e eu ainda teria as tardes livres.

Os diretores, Carmen e Eleazar Denali, confiavam muito em mim, me conheciam desde criança e sabiam sobre o distúrbio de minha mãe, sabiam que meu pai havia se empenhado muito para ajuda-la, já que meus avós maternos praticamente desconheciam a doença e que se hoje ela estava sã, era tudo graças aos esforços e tratamentos aos quais ela foi submetida e foi por isso que ambos vieram até mim com um pedido.

Eles estavam matriculando uma aluna que tinha esse mesmo distúrbio.

Pelo que ele dissera, os pais da garota eram abastados e podiam pagar os tratamentos e que em vista de outras pessoas com o mesmo distúrbio, ela estava muito bem.

-Edward, eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido. – disse indicando a cadeira a sua frente, numa tarde no final de dezembro.

-Claro, diretor, pode falar.

-Teremos uma nova aluna com o mesmo problema de sua mãe.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, não podemos descriminar alguém e vetar a entrada na escola só por causa disso, você sabe, não costumamos tomar esse tipo de decisão. Todos são bem vindos. No entanto, acho que ela poderia precisar de uma ajuda a mais. – disse Carmen.

-A ONG da minha mãe?

-Sim, os pais tem dinheiro, mas a menina estudou a vida inteira em uma escola especial, todos os alunos lá tinham algum tipo de problema, e pelo que os pais disseram na conversa com a psicóloga da escola, não tem nenhum amigo. Achei que talvez se ela conhecesse sua mãe... – hesitou – Bem, ela é um exemplo de superação e talvez ajudasse Isabella a se concentrar, se dedicar mais ao tratamento, e de repente até fazer amigos.

-Claro, coloque-a em minha turma, eu tenho certeza de que ela se dará bem nas aulas e eu falarei com minha mãe, talvez possamos conversar com os pais e médicos dela.

-Obrigado Edward.

-Sempre às ordens, Eleazar.

Depois dessa conversa com os dois, já em casa, contei a história toda para minha mãe, Esme, e ela ficou feliz em poder ajudar _mais_ alguém.

Alice, namorada de meu irmão mais novo, Jasper, também sofria do mesmo distúrbio, porém hoje muito menos do que quando chegou à ONG e conheceu meu irmão. Acredito, até, que ele tenha sido um grande estímulo para a recuperação dela.

Perto do início das aulas, em uma das reuniões do concelho com os professores, onde seria discutidos o conteúdo do ano letivo baseado na média dos alunos no ano anterior, foi decidido reforçar os pontos fracos notados nas provas de todos os alunos e pedido uma atenção especial à aluna nova, Isabella.

Pelo que o diretor disse, os pais da garota não queriam expor a doença da garota para todos os alunos, para não causar possíveis "brincadeirinhas" da parte de seus colegas de turma e isso foi respeitado por todos os professores.

...

Durante o primeiro dia de aula, tudo seguia como o esperado.

Os alunos em clima de volta às aulas, revendo os colegas, sorrindo alegremente...

-Todos empolgados com as aulas, não Edward? – comentou Kate, ao meu lado, dentro do carro, fumando seu cigarro.

Kate é uma de minhas primas e professora de teatro na FHS e também já foi minha namorada, há alguns anos, porém, hoje, é somente uma grande amiga.

-Sim, só não sei se eles continuarão felizes ao saber que alguns professores planejam uma prova surpresa logo no primeiro dia. – sorri, olhando para os garotos andando de skate na frente do portão principal da escola.

-Ah, eu tenho certeza que não ficarão felizes, mas a maioria deles terá a chance de relaxar com a sua aula depois.

-Ou com a sua.

-Sim, mas você sabe que é o preferido... De todas. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Kate...

-Relaxa, priminho, e peça a Deus que esse ano as meninas não fiquem tão em cima de você como foi no ano passado.

-Pensando em fazer psicologia e dar aulas para crianças.

Kate gargalhou alto.

-De nada adiantará, eu sinto muito. A única diferença é que você será o primeiro amor platônico das pobres crianças que irão suspirar todos os dias por você. Que genética dos infernos, Edward.

-Nossa genética, né? – disse enquanto saía do carro, após ela ter terminado seu cigarro.

Apesar de haver vários estudantes fumantes na FHS, assim como Kate e eu em nossa época aqui, como professores nós preferimos não fumar dentro do campus, e evitar fazê-lo na frente deles.

Não que eu fumasse frequentemente agora, consegui largar o vício durante e faculdade e hoje posso dizer que fumo "socialmente".

Kate e eu adentramos o colégio juntos, fomos em direção à secretaria, onde assinamos o registro de presença e caminhamos pelo corredor em direção às nossas salas.

O início do dia foi relativamente tranquilo. Todos os alunos foram receptivos e eu já conhecia a maioria, sempre tendo dois ou três alunos novos em cada turma.

Fiquei com uma turma de cada ano, sendo professor de Inglês e Literatura de das três, e isso me rendia dois horários com cada turma, eu gostava assim.

Eu não sou e nunca fui uma pessoa carrasca, digo, mandão e autoritário, não gostava disso nos professores e sabia bem que a melhor maneira de adquirir respeito, confiança e ter um bom rendimento com a turma era sendo amigo, ou ao menos colegas, deles.

Não que isso fosse um sacrifício, eu não era muito mais velho que alguns de meus alunos e gostava da proximidade que eu tinha com cada um, e além do mais, Forks é uma cidade muito pequena, então basicamente todos aqui se conhecem.

As primeiras aulas passaram rapidamente, a turma da primeira aula era do primeiro ano, alguns morrendo de sono ou tédio, outros cochilando, outros falando mais que papagaio.

A maioria ali eu conhecia de vista, mas por terem começado agora no ensino médio, não haviam tido nenhuma aula comigo no ano anterior.

Eles aprenderiam o ritmo assim que parassem de reclamar das duas aulas seguidas.

Na terceira aula era meu tempo livre, das seis aulas, eu e Kate, por ainda estarmos em formação, dávamos apenas quatro, o que era bom, já que ao contrário dos outros professores, poderíamos levar menos trabalho para casa, se o fizéssemos em nosso tempo livre.

Assim como no ano anterior, nesses intervalos eu passava na sala dos professores, e munido de um café e talvez alguns biscoitos, me dirigia para o teatro da escola, onde Kate estaria me esperando, geralmente em seu laptop escrevendo sua peça ou escolhendo as peças a serem encenadas por cada turma sua no final do semestre.

Forks, apesar de ser uma cidade pequena onde todas as informações circulam, sendo elas verdadeiras ou não, muitas pessoas não sabem do grau de parentesco entre Kate e eu, e nossos 'encontros' durante os intervalos nos renderam várias especulações sobre um possível envolvimento, e até comentários sobre usarmos esse tempo para encontros sexuais.

Mal sabiam que tudo o que fazíamos era tirar um tempo juntos, como primos e não como namorado ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, apenas sentávamos, trocávamos ideias enquanto comíamos, corrigíamos provas, algo que facilmente poderia ser visto como um encontro casual de amigos.

A quarta aula chegou e com ela, finalmente pude conhecer Isabella Swan.

Ela era a única aluna na sala de aula quando entrei lá. Apesar dos alunos do terceiro ano, em específico aquela turma, já me conhecerem e gostarem das minhas aulas, não era comum alguém chegar ali antes de mim, ainda mais numa aula depois do intervalo.

A garota de cabelos castanhos e presos estava concentrada em algo em seu caderno e acredito que não tenha me visto chegar.

Quando seus olhos se viraram para mim, após eu chamar a sua atenção, antes mesmo de ela pronunciar seu nome, pelos olhares vagos em minha direção eu já sabia que aquela era Isabella.

Durante as aulas ela foi pouco perceptiva, em certo momento Alice foi até ela, isso era bom, as duas poderiam se dar bem, mas não acho que Isabella saiba como fazer amigos fora do seu círculo de conforto, isto é, fora da escola especial.

Kate e eu nos encontramos mais uma vez durante a última aula, mais um horário vago para ambos.

-O que você vai fazer hoje? – ela me perguntou, em determinado momento, parando de digitar nervosamente em seu laptop.

-Tenho um trabalho para entregar na universidade, depois tenho jantar na minha mãe, por quê?

-Pensei que talvez você possa bancar o cupido.

-Quem é a vítima? – disse rindo sarcasticamente, enquanto revisava as questões que seriam a base do trabalho sobre Taylor Caldwell na semana que vem para os alunos do último ano.

-Eu não disse que era para mim, disse? – perguntou levemente irritada – É Emmett, ele veio pedir ajuda.

-Rosalie. – eu disse, largando a caneta e olhando para Kate.

-Sim, eu não sei o que a minha irmã quer, sinceramente. Daria tudo para ter Emmett no meu pé.

-Não é surpresa, você daria tudo pra ter alguém, qualquer um, no seu pé.

-Idiota – disse me dando um soco de leve no ombro, após revirar os olhos com o meu comentário. – Poxa, Emmett mudou muito nos últimos anos, fez tudo o que Rosalie sempre quis e ela nunca, em nenhum momento, deu esperanças pra ele, e ela sabe que todos sabem que é nítido que ela gosta dele.

-Wow, quantos "que's". O que você tem em mente? O que Emmett te disse?

-Ele me ligou ontem à noite, queria conversar, disse que havia convidado Rosalie para jantar, levado flores, chocolate e ela simplesmente não apareceu. Quando ele ligou para saber onde ela estava, ela disse que havia esquecido do jantar e que estava em casa, com as amigas.

-Eu não entendo o porque de o Emmett ser tão apaixonado pela Rosalie, ela é bonita, sim, é, mas ela o esnoba tanto que se fosse comigo, eu já teria desistido dela há tempos.

-É, mas ele é um homem apaixonado, homens apaixonados não desistem tão facilmente.

-Por que Emm disse isso a você e não a mim?

-Sei lá, de repente ele estava precisando de algum conforto feminino e não masculino.

-Kate, você não...

-Claro que não! – cortou-me imediatamente – Não estou a fim de migalhas e isso é tudo o que eu teria de Emmett.

-Certo, todos nós sabemos que a única mulher no mundo para Emmett se chama Rosalie e pode deixar, eu vou falar com ela.

-Obrigada. Aquela cabeçuda é minha irmã, mas nunca me ouviria.

Nos separamos quando alcançamos o portão de saída, Alice e Jasper vieram até mim enquanto eu ia em direção ao meu carro.

Jasper é meu irmão, um ano mais novo que eu e dois mais velho que sua namorada, Alice.

Os dois sorriam felizes enquanto se aproximavam de mim. Jasper sempre dava um jeito de sair na hora do almoço e vir até a escola se encontrar com ela para o almoço, era quase como um ritual.

-E aí, cara? Vai estar no jantar hoje à noite? – disse enquanto Alice me abraçava, sendo seguida por ele, que deu um 'tapinha' em minhas costas.

-Claro, dona Esme me mataria se eu não aparecesse.

Desde que me mudei, definitivamente, da casa dos meus pais, há exatas três semanas, Esme me fez prometer que as 'segundas-feiras em família', continuariam.

Ela criou essa ocasião pra sempre manter a família unida à mesa para uma refeição e um pouco de conversa.

Por conta das aulas e da universidade, ficou impossível passar um tempo decente com as pessoas mais próximas a mim, e minha mãe sendo um pouco sensata resolveu que deixaria os finais de semana livres para que Jasper e eu pudéssemos ter um tempo de descanso, elegendo assim a segunda-feira para o dia da família.

-Ah, isso com certeza. – disse Jasper – Sinto sua falta em casa, brother.

-Sente nada, agora você tem o quarto só pra si. – disse levantando as sobrancelhas, e ele logo entendeu o que quis dizer. Alice não percebeu, ou percebeu e fingiu que não.

-Bem, já que você colocou assim, então não sinto sua falta mesmo, mas você sabe do que eu estou falando...

-Se vocês quiserem que eu saia pra que possam deixar de conversar em código, eu posso... – disse Alice sorrindo apontando o dedo para trás.

-Eu sei, – disse rindo – mas também não é como se eu estivesse do outro lado do mundo Jasper, ainda moramos na mesma rua.

-Mas não nos vemos com tanta frequência, como antes...

-Jasper, nada vai mudar. Estou em fase de transição, ainda nem levei todas as minhas coisas para o apartamento, mas sempre que quiser conversar é só caminhar até a outra esquina.

Jasper e eu sempre fomos muito ligados, mesmo com a diferença de idade. Aliás, por causa de nossa mãe, a nossa família era muito unida. Eu gostava disso.

-Ok, não vou ser melancólico agora, vou ajudar a mamãe nisso mais tarde. Acho que você precisa ir, certo?

-Sim, tenho um trabalho pra entregar na universidade hoje durante a tarde, talvez nem consiga almoçar.

-Então nos vemos mais tarde, também precisamos ir, tenho que estar de volta às três da tarde. Boa aula, Edward.

...

Naquela noite, em casa, com meus pais, Jasper, Alice, Kate e Rosalie, o assunto se voltou para mim, como eu imaginava, porém, Alice resolveu me salvar – ou simplesmente quis comentar sobre isso – e mudou o foco da conversa para Isabella, a nova aluna.

-Estou ansiosa para conhece-la. – comentou Esme, interessada sobre como Alice falava sobre a garota, descrevendo-a como tímida demais, apesar do distúrbio. – Quando você a trará aqui, Edward?

-Mamãe, estamos no primeiro dia de aula, preciso de mais tempo antes de abordá-la sobre esse assunto. E eu nem sei qual será a reação dos pais dela...

-Achei que ela fosse maior de idade... – disse Carlisle, pensando sobre os pais não mandarem mais em suas decisões.

-Não, ela ainda tem 20 anos, de acordo com sua ficha.

-Ela está bem atrasada... – comentou Jasper.

-Os pais não confirmaram, mas pelo que o diretor disse os pais devem ter tirado a menina da escola nos primeiros anos após descobrirem o distúrbio e antes de coloca-la numa escola especial.

-Eles têm algum tipo de problema?

-Não, mas Eleazar acha que os dois a superprotegem demais, porém, isso é algo a ser analisado, mesmo que ela não venha para a clinica, ainda será minha aluna.

-Mas espera, aos vinte anos a doença não deveria ter regredido ou sido controlada? – perguntou Kate.

-Sim, mas eu não conversei com ela ou com os pais para saber sobre os tratamentos feitos, medicação e nem nada do tipo, não tenho como saber se ela está tendo um acompanhamento adequado.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, é melhor ficar de olho e se ela precisar de ajuda, estaremos aqui.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bella

**Capítulo 3**

**Questão de confiança**

**Bella**

_"**(...) plante seu jardim e decore sua alma, ao invés de esperar que alguém lhe traga flores. E você aprende que realmente pode suportar... que realmente é forte, e que pode ir muito mais longe depois de pensar que não se pode mais."**_

_**Trecho do texto **__**Vida**__**, de **__**Shakespeare**_

O resto da semana correu exatamente igual.

Acordar às seis da manhã, tomar banho, vestir um jeans e camiseta, me agasalhar bem por causa do frio de Forks, tomar café com meus pais, ter minha mãe me levando para a escola, aulas entediantes onde eu passaria mais tempo fazendo desenhos aleatórios em meu caderno do que prestando atenção, no fim das aulas ligar para a minha mãe e em alguns minutos ela estaria ali para me levar de volta para casa.

Então, eu faria os exercícios de fixação, conversaria com a minha psicóloga por telefone durante alguns poucos minutos, me distrairia com alguma coisa, até que minha mãe voltasse do trabalho às seis, horário em que ela faria o jantar e perguntaria sobre o meu dia, até a chegada do papai às oito, onde então jantaríamos, assistiríamos algo na TV e iríamos dormir às dez, para começar tudo novamente no dia seguinte.

Exceto às sextas, quando eu tinha consulta presencial com a doutora Megan em seu consultório.

Como minha mãe não gostava que eu saísse de casa sozinha, ainda mais para ir ao médico, ela sempre tinha folga no trabalho às sextas para que pudesse me acompanhar.

Hoje é sexta, a primeira sexta-feira desde que entrei na FHS, a primeira sexta-feira fora da escola especial e eu estava nervosa por algum motivo, eu só não sabia qual...

Acho que a perspectiva de contar à Megan tudo o que aconteceu nessa semana me deixa irritada.

-Bom dia, classe. – disse Edward, entrando na sala, ajeitando seu material em cima da mesa.

Ele estava, exatamente, quinze minutos atrasado para a aula de inglês. Eu contei.

Todos os alunos já estavam em sala de aula, apenas esperando que o professor preferido chegasse.

-Desculpem o atraso, mas eu estava resolvendo assunto que pode ser do interesse de vocês todos... Ou não, né? Sentem-se em seus lugares que eu tenho um recado a dar.

Ouve muito burburinho entre os alunos. Não entendi o porque de estarem todos ansiosos pelo que o professor Cullen – como eu deveria chama-lo corretamente – estava prestes a dizer.

-Por favor, senhorita Cullen, entre. – disse abrindo a porta da sala para que uma mulher loira, alta e magra, não era o que os homens costumavam chamar de loira escultural, ela era miúda e tinha um corpo proporcional ao tamanho, usava roupas mais leves, saia longa preta, camiseta cinza com alguns detalhes em branco, os cabelos soltos e um sorriso no rosto.

Muitos garotos assoviaram, a sala em peso disse "Oi Kate!" ou "E aí, Kate?!", era obvio que ela já era conhecida de todos por aqui.

-Olá turma. – disse se posicionando no centro da sala, enquanto o professor Cullen encostava-se à sua mesa no canto esquerdo. – Para quem não me conhece, eu sou Kate, professora de Teatro da escola e prima daquele cabeção ali. – disse apontando para Edward – Por algum motivo que eu totalmente desconheço, que fique bem claro, no final do ano letivo passado, nosso excelentíssimo diretor decidiu que os terceiros anos não teria aulas de teatro esse ano. Resumindo, isso gerou muita comoção, vocês reclamaram muito e eu resolvi conversar com o diretor.

-E ele resolveu ceder dessa vez? – disse alguém lá na frente.

-Sim e não. Até pouco tempo atrás a resposta continuava sendo não, mas devido a um pedido de alguém especial – olhou para Edward – ele resolveu ceder.

Os alunos todos começaram a gritar e comemorar, agradecendo Kate e Edward por terem conseguido isso.

-Pessoal, pessoal, ainda não acabou... Escutem a professora Kate.

-Acontece que a grade escolar já havia sido fechada e como vocês devem ter percebido, as aulas de Teatro não constam na ficha de nenhum de vocês. O diretor disse que se quisessem ter as aulas, poderíamos tê-las depois das aulas.

O burburinho a seguir foi muito mais que o da comemoração.

Tentando aplacar a falação, abaixei minha cabeça, deitando-a na mesa com um braço na parte de baixo, tapando o ouvido direito e a de cima tapando o ouvido esquerdo.

-Ei, ei, ei, fiquem calmos, por favor. Eu sei que muitos de vocês fazem outras coisas no período da tarde, alguns fazem cursos, outros trabalham, e outros simplesmente não estariam dispostos a ficar aqui uma hora a mais, eu sei disso. Por isso eu e Edward estudamos a grade de aulas de todos os terceiros anos e vimos que era possível, se os professores cooperassem. Edward cedeu uma de suas aulas, assim como a Catherine, que é a professora de Inglês e Literatura dos outros terceiros anos, a professora Sarah, que dá aulas de Matemática e Química para vocês, e a Joanne, que é professora também de Matemática e Química de um dos terceiros anos.

-Então como irá funcionar, Kate?

-Simples, na última aula, quem quiser se inscrever pode ir até a minha sala, isto é, o teatro, sem baderna ou gritaria e falar comigo. Irei pegar nome e classe de cada um, formarei as turmas e depois darei as coordenadas. Cada aluno deverá fazer a sua inscrição, nada de mandar colega, mãe, pai, tio, sobrinho, papagaio e coisa do tipo, certo?

-Certo.

-Ótimo, vocês têm até sexta-feira que vem para se inscrever, não esqueçam.

-Kate, se metade da turma, por exemplo, se inscrever, iremos ficar todos juntos?

-Sim. Todos os integrantes da classe que se inscreverem irão permanecer juntos, mas irá haver uma interação com pessoas de outras turmas, mas isso iremos ver mais para frente... Mas não iremos separar vocês, Julie. Mais alguma pergunta? – esperou alguns segundos – Não? Bom, estou indo, vou deixa-los estudar.

Edward, então, assumiu a frente da turma, mandou todos abrirem seus livros na página 11. Era um texto sobre Shakespeare e logo depois um de seus textos, intitulado "Vida".

-Jessica, você começa. _"William Shakespeare foi..."_ – disse começando a ler um trecho do primeiro texto, pedindo que a garota loira que sentava sempre na primeira carteira, perto da porta, ao lado de um rapaz também loiro e com o cabelo espetado, o continuasse.

Assim se seguiu, cada um lendo um trecho do livro, todos sendo escolhidos aleatoriamente por ele. Confesso que não prestava atenção, na verdade não saberia dizer em qual parte do texto estávamos agora, só conseguia me localizar quando a garota baixinha ao meu lado virava a página do livro.

-Isabella – Edward disse meu nome e isso chamou a minha atenção para ele, me fazendo levantar a cabeça.

Boa parte dos alunos olhava para mim e isso não era bom.

-" _Descobre que se leva muito tempo..."__, continue, por favor._

_Precisei de algum tempo para me localizar no texto, não sabia se ainda estávamos no texto sobre o grande escritor ou no texto escrito sobre ele, mas logo avistei o trecho mencionado por Edward e o li, mesmo que em voz baixa._

_-_"_Descobre que se leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que se quer ser, e que o tempo é curto. Aprende que, ou você controla seus atos ou eles o controlarão e que ser flexível nem sempre significa ser fraco ou não ter personalidade, pois não importa quão delicada e frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem os dois lados. Aprende que heróis são pessoas que fizeram o que era necessário fazer enfrentando as consequências. Aprende que paciência requer muita prática. Descobre que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute, quando você cai, é uma das poucas que o ajudam a levantar-se. Aprende que maturidade tem mais a ver com os tipos de experiência que se teve e o que você aprendeu com elas do que com quantos aniversários você celebrou. Aprende que há mais dos seus pais em você do que você supunha. Aprende que nunca se deve dizer a uma criança que sonhos são bobagens, poucas coisas são tão humilhantes e seria uma tragédia se ela acreditasse nisso. Aprende que quando está com raiva tem o direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não te dá o direito de ser cruel."__**¹**_

-Obrigado senhorita Swan, Alice, que tal você agora?

-Claro! "_Descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que ame, não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo o que pode..."__**¹**_

Eu odiava precisar ler em voz alta, muitas vezes eu gaguejava e me perdia no texto por não conseguir me concentrar e me envolver com algo alheio ao texto, mas Shakespeare, e esse texto em especial, é algo que eu conheço e gosto muito, portanto foi mais fácil do que poderia ter sido com qualquer outro texto de qualquer outro autor.

Do lado de fora da escola, sentei em um dos bancos por ali, após telefonar para minha mãe e esperei que ela chegasse.

Em alguns poucos minutos já estávamos nos dirigindo para o consultório da doutora Megan, com ela me perguntando como havia sido a escola.

Respondi vagamente, dando respostas evasivas, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de falar até que estacionássemos, porém, sem sucesso. Ela já conhecia a minha tática e não pararia de falar.

Megan já me esperava na porta do consultório, minha mãe havia ligado para ela e perguntado se poderíamos ir mais cedo e como ela estava sem nenhum paciente, disse que me atenderia.

-Como foi sua semana, Bella?

-Boa.

-Só boa?

-Sim.

-Soube que você começou numa nova escola, como foi?

-Normal.

-E você fez amigos?

-Sim.

-É mesmo e quais são os nomes?

-Megan, você sabe que eu sequer falei com aquelas pessoas. – disse revirando os olhos.

-E eu ainda não entendo o por quê... Bella, você precisa ter amigos, conversar com outras pessoas, sair, se divertir, namorar.

-Eu não me sinto bem lá, no meio de tanta gente. Prefiro ficar sozinha.

-Você ainda não conheceu o 'sozinho acompanhado'...

-O que é isso?

-Isso é estar acompanhado de alguém que por estar na mesma sintonia que você, você nem nota que está acompanhada. A diferença é que essa pessoa ao seu lado te faz muito bem e você não sente aquele vazio de estar realmente sozinha.

-Por que está falando sobre isso comigo, Megan?

-Por que não estou mais conversando com uma adolescente, estou conversando com uma mulher. Existem coisas que fazem bem, todo mundo se envolve amorosamente com alguém, porque não você?

-Não sou uma pessoa normal e não preciso de ninguém.

-Não é questão de precisar de alguém, Bella. Você precisa viver e acho que conhecer pessoas, fazer amigos e ter um relacionamento amoroso pode ajudar. Não acha que nessa nova escola, onde ninguém sabe sobre você e seus problemas podem ajudar?

-Não, obrigada.

-Bella, você precisa reagir! Tente, apenas tente. Se não der certo, ao menos você tentou se interessar por alguém. Daqui a pouco vou começar a achar que você é assexuada.

Durante os trinta minutos seguintes, sabendo que eu não falaria mais sobre isso e nem responderia como ela gostaria, as perguntas geralmente feitas vagamente, deixando espaço para que o paciente se abrisse, foram feitas de forma mais direta, como: "qual sua matéria favorita na nova escola?", "qual o professor que gostou mais e por quê?", "irá participar de alguma das atividades extracurriculares?" e ganhando respostas vagas, como "Literatura", "nenhum" e "não", respectivamente.

**...**

Mais uma semana se passou, nada tão diferente acontecendo na escola, aparentemente ninguém notou a minha dificuldade em algumas matérias e em parte eu agradecia isso. Mas é claro que em algum momento todos iriam perceber.

Estava muito no começo do ano letivo ainda, os professores não exigiam tanto dos alunos por agora. Daqui algumas semanas é que a coisa realmente vai começar a pegar.

-Isabella...?

Tirei os olhos do meu caderno, o que eu desenhava algo que nem eu sabia o que era e olhei para frente, encontrando o professor Cullen bem na minha frente.

-O sinal já bateu, é hora do intervalo.

-Oh, eu... posso ficar aqui?

-Sim, você pode. E eu gostaria de conversar com você. Posso...? – perguntou, sinalizando com a cabeça em direção à cadeira o meu lado.

-Sim.

-Eu vi que você não se inscreveu para as aulas de teatro. Algum problema? – disse depois de se sentar de frente para mim.

-Não, nenhum.

-Você não gosta de teatro, é isso?

-Na verdade, eu nunca fui a um teatro, mas não sei se quero ter aulas disso.

- Isabella...

-Bella. – disse olhando para ele. – Me chame de Bella.

-Claro, Bella. Eu notei que você tem andando meio dispersa em minhas aulas, sempre fazendo desenhos em seu caderno... – ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos – Eu sei sobre o seu distúrbio e quero ajudar.

-Ah é? E o que você sabe sobre isso, professor?

-Mais do que você imagina.

Ele tirou o caderno, todos os lápis e canetas na mesa, colocando-os na mesa do lado e colocando a mão em meu rosto, me fez olhar diretamente para ele.

-Minha mãe teve _Déficit de Atenção_**²** como você, Bella. Porém, ao contrário de você, ela só descobriu isso durante a adolescência e o tratamento foi mais complicado, mas hoje o distúrbio é quase inexistente. Você sabe que DDA³ ou TDAH4 não tem cura, mas com um tratamento adequado, podemos melhor e muito alguns pontos. Eu e minha família temos uma ONG que ajuda crianças e adolescentes que estão na mesma situação que você. Se você quiser, posso leva-la até lá.

-Eu já faço tratamento.

-Eu sei que sim. Mas achei que você poderia ir até lá, conhecer outras pessoas com o distúrbio e pessoas que nunca imaginaram levar uma vida normal e hoje levam, pode ser bom para você. E o teatro ajuda muitos dos adolescentes tratados na ONG, achei que você gostaria de tentar algo novo. Por um mês, apenas um mês e se você não gostar, não se sinta obrigada a continuar. Por favor, hum? Eu só quero ajudar, de verdade.

Os olhos verdes e gentis dele me fizeram aceitar, com um aceno de cabeça, participar do grupo de teatro, cuja sala inteira já havia entrado.

Ele disse que eu precisaria, como os outros, ir até o teatro e falar com a professora Cullen.

-Eu acompanho você. – ele disse.

Finalmente ele soltou meu rosto, que ainda estava quente por seu toque, e eu pude olhar para o lado.

Ele pegou o caderno na mesa, deu uma rápida olhada e me devolveu.

-Você desenha muito bem. Quem é o garoto?

Só então eu olhei para o bebê desenhado no papel...

-É como eu imagino o bebê que a minha mãe perdeu. Se ele estivesse vivo, seria desse tamanho.

-É um bonito desenho e eu sinto muito pela perda. Sua mãe irá gostar da homenagem.

-Ela não verá o desenho. Não posso mostrar isso a ela, não posso. – disse fechando o caderno e guardando na bolsa, junto com as canetas e os lápis que ele me devolveu.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse pegando novamente em meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo –Mas o desenho é muito bonito, de verdade. Você me mostrará outros?

-Não.

-Certo. – disse se levantando – Vamos, vou com você até a sala de Kate, o teatro. Assim você já conhece o lugar.

Ao sair da sala, seguimos o corredor até o final.

Havia uma porta dupla, preta, ali, que se abre tanto para dentro quanto para fora.

Dois alunos estavam conversando com a professora Kate, um menino e uma menina, mas logo que entramos, eles saíram.

-Hei, Edward.

-Kate, olha quem eu trouxe...

-Hum, olá Isabella. – ela disse se levantando da mesa que havia ao lado dos assentos de estofado vermelho e bem de frente ao palco.

-Bella.

-Claro, Bella. Então você veio se inscrever? – disse já tirando uma pasta rosa da bolsa e abrindo em determinada página.

-Ah, sim – disse depois de olhar rapidamente para Edward – Edwa... Digo, o professor Edward disse que poderia ser bom por causa da... da... – parei de falar. Será que ela também sabia da 'doença'?

-Eu sei, Edward me contou tudo, não se preocupe. Acredito realmente que isso será bom para você e eu espero, de verdade, que você goste e se envolva com o teatro. Eu sou uma professora muito legal e Edward estará aqui o tempo todo, tudo bem?

-Sim.

-Preciso que você leve isso aos seus pais e peça para que um deles assine, ok? É mais para que eles fiquem cientes que você está tendo essas aulas do que uma autorização propriamente dita. Você pode entregar o papel assinado a Edward na segunda-feira.

Kate foi extremamente amável, mas eu agradeci o fato de que logo o sinal tocou e era hora de voltar para a sala de aula.

Edward me acompanhou de volta, já que ainda seria sua aula.

-Confie em nós Bella. Tenho certeza de que podemos melhorar o seu distúrbio em algum aspecto.

_Por algum motivo, acreditava que aquilo seria bom..._

* * *

1 - Trechos do texto Vida, de William Shakespeare

2 - Déficit de Atenção: é uma síndrome caracterizada por desatenção e impulsividade causando prejuízos a si mesmo e aos outros em pelo menos dois contextos diferentes (geralmente em casa e na escola/trabalho).

3 - DDA: Sigla para Distúrbio de Déficit de Atenção

4 - TDAH: Sigla para Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade

Lembrem-se, eu não sou psicóloga, todas as informações contidas no texto foram retiradas da internet e algumas perguntas que eu pude fazer a uma psicóloga. Eu realmente não sei até que ponto o teatro pode ajudar uma pessoa com a síndrome, mas com o tempo vocês entenderão o porquê de tudo isso.


End file.
